A Story Through Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katherine and Professor Paradox, along with King Lauhin and Jocu, realize it's time for Lea and Zambanza to know something very important, but what is it? A triple crossover collaboration by guestsurprise and Redbat132. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic collaboration between guestsurprise and Redbat132. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rise Of The Guardians belongs to its respective owners. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Katherine and Lea belong to Redbat132. Damus, Lauhin, Jocu, and Zambanza belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

**A Story Through Time…**

Katherine sat down and ran a hand through her silky hair; it was times such as these that making strong decisions were hard. As she glanced over at the book about Mother Nature, she slowly picked it up and ran her fingers over the cover.

"What do I do now? This is not going to be an easy decision," she said to herself. She then stood and began to glance around her bookstore, hoping that glancing at the books would give her an idea of what to do. As she looked around a bit more, she heard the door open at the front. As she turned curiously around the corner, her eyes widened as Professor Paradox himself was walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Well, well…just the person that may be able to help me," she smiled, now seeing him walk closer and greet her with a small hug.

"Oh? Have I come at the right time?" He smiled with a small smirk.

"Guardian of Knowledge. You are who I need right now; I need some knowledge and guidance on how to handle a certain situation," Katherine said, now turning and walking towards the back with him following.

"What is the issue?" He asked, now glancing around and looking as if he wanted to pick a book.

"Well first, what have you come for?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

"I just came to take care of something," he smiled.

"Such as? Perhaps one of my new collections?" Katherine asked, now pointing to the shelves.

"No, my dear," he said.

"Ummm…maybe a new bookstore card, though I'm sure that is not it either," she said.

"It is not, but before I tell you what I am here for, how about you tell me what is bothering you," the professor said, now leading her to a table in the middle of the room.

Katherine nodded and she followed him to the table where they sat down and she passed out the cups and the fresh pot of tea that was near her. Once she poured the tea, she and the professor locked eyes and she took a deep sigh.

"Professor Paradox, I need some help. Two young girls I know, Zambanza and Lea, are connected to the story of Mother Nature," she said.

"I see. So what have you decided to do?" He asked.

"I am not sure yet; I just…wish I knew what to do," Katherine said in concern.

"Well, we need to discuss what the girls' connections are with Mother Nature. But first…we need to review Mother Nature's history so that we can discuss what to tell them," he said. Katherine's eyes narrowed; she now looked at him in concern.

"Wait a moment…I thought you were here to help me," she said.

"I am here to help," he said.

"No, I meant that because you're here, you are supposed to help me explain why I _SHOULDN'T_ be telling the girls that story," Katherine said.

"But I thought you were conflicted?" He smirked.

"I AM! But Paradox, you're supposed to be Father Time, the Guardian of Knowledge! Whenever, you're here, it means a timeline is about to go wrong or already has. You were my mentor and teacher as much as MiM for a very long time. Even helped me a lot during my inexperienced years when being the Guardian of Imagination. Why would you want me to go along with telling _HER_ story? And to Lea and Zambanza, for that matter?" She asked, now getting hot under the collar. The professor only smiled and gently touched her hand.

"Listen to me; I know you are concerned, but you need to trust me. If these girls are going to fully understand, they need to know the story. Her story." He explained, now locking eyes even more with the frustrated guardian. Katherine couldn't believe her ears; he was supposed to convince her how much of a bad idea that was. But he wasn't. He was telling her the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear. Now running her hands through her hair more, she looked at him and her tone became quiet and concerned.

"Father Time, you know well enough that her story is forbidden for a reason. Besides, if you think telling them is such a good idea, why don't I just tell Lea about who she, her cousins, and her entire family are actually related to and their great long ancestor, while I'm at it?" She said, now getting even more frustrated. How could he do this in a time like this?

"Ah, ah, ah, Katherine. We both know that last part is somewhat of a spoiler and not to be mentioned yet," Paradox said, which just made Katherine more frustrated.

"Ugh! Have I ever told you how confusing and cryptic you can be sometimes? Because this is seriously not the time. I almost messed up before when changing the story path of an important character that would have destroyed our present and future, if you hadn't stopped me. Now you're telling me to do it again by bringing up her story to tell Lea and Zambanza when they're clearly not ready?" She said, her voice raising.

"No, I am telling you to explain it to them because it is time for them to hear it." He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I am, after all, Father Time." He said. Katherine was about to say something, but stopped. She knew he was right. After taking a few deep breaths, she got up and pulled out her cell phone. It was time for the girls to come in the bookstore.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Lea and Zambanza were sitting in front of Katherine and Professor Paradox as Katherine slowly began to speak.

"I know that you both have questions about why you are here; but you both have a connection with a story and a history," Katherine said. Both gave a puzzled look.

"A story?" Lea asked.

"History?" Zambanza questioned.

"Yes…allow us a few minutes of your time to explain the history of that book you found the other day. The book is about Mother Nature," Katherine explained gently, now turning and bringing the book out into the open. As she did, she gently opened the book and began to read the girls the tale.

As she read, the girls were shocked to learn about Emily Jane, a girl of mystery and wonder, who was now known as Mother Nature. Her story seemed to soar from the story pages and it seemed as Emily Jane herself came through the book. The history said about how she became Mother Nature and about how she longed to be reunited with the father that she lost. The problem was that…the father seemed to have disappeared from the story. That was where Katherine stopped.

"Wait…that's it?" Lea asked in confusion.

"We want to know more," Zambanza said.

"You will now more, young ones; I only paused here because there are still some things that need to be explained," Katherine said.

"But who was the father?" Lea asked further. Before Katherine could say anything more, Lauhin and Jocu arrived. Now somewhat startled, but pleased, Katherine and Paradox greeted them first. Lea was in shock since it was her first time meeting the large king.

"Hello, Y-Your Highness," she greeted with a gentle curtsy.

"Hello, King Lauhin," Zambanza said respectfully. The king only smiled and nuzzled the two on their heads.

"Hello my dears. It is my pleasure to meet you, Lea," Lauhin cooed.

"Y-You know who I am?" She asked.

"Of course. I am well acquainted with Katherine and Professor Paradox and I know more about you than you realize," he winked, now turning and letting Jocu greet the girls as well. Once the greetings were passed, Lauhin was the first to speak once more.

"We understand that these two are going to learn of their connection with the legend; do they know all of the legend of Emily Jane?" Lauhin asked calmly.

"Only part of her story. I have not revealed who her father was and how her father went through some…changes…," Katherine said.

"But they will need to know," Paradox said, now making Katherine look at him in an agitated manner. But before she could protest, they heard a shout in surprise! All four turned and saw Zambanza was showing Lea a trick and accidentally sent a power surge through the store with her wand.

"Sorry, guys," she said sheepishly. Lea was chuckling, but her eyes widened and her smile faded as a dark figure began to appear behind Zambanza; yellow eyes slowly formed and an unearthly and dangerous presence made itself known.

"Why be sorry?" A deep voice purred from a nearby corner. "I have always enjoyed your power." All adults froze and then immediately pulled the girls to them for safety.

"Come forward…Damus," Lauhin growled.

"As you wish…," Damus said, now coming forward and smirking at the large king and the others. Katherine and Paradox steeled themselves and Jocu made a threatening growl. Lea was in shock; who was this monster?!

"Allow me to introduce myself...I am Damus…the Nightmare Nitian King…," he smirked, now revealing sharp teeth.

"You need no introduction, monster…a monster is a monster," Jocu hissed.

"Oh come now, Prince Jocu…I only came because I felt power; after all, I heard most of the conversation on my way here. Isn't it wonderful how I created one of the beings you speak of?" He smirked. Lea's eyes widened in shock.

"He made Mother Nature?" she asked, now turning to Katherine in confusion.

"Oh no, no…she has her own history, which I'm sure you will hear more of; I helped her father become the great being that you all know and love…," he chuckled.

"But who?!" Lea asked.

"Lea…." Katherine said in concern. She wanted to tell more, but she was trying to find the right way to say it. Damus could tell and only smiled evilly.

"Katherine…dear, Katherine…you always think of these young ones don't you. Well, I will give you a secret; not only will they find out soon, but you all will get to see Emily Jane's father very soon. I, in fact, will be having him over for tea," Damus laughed out.

"Leave!" Katherine shouted, now angry that he was taking pleasure in such a hard decision for her.

"Now…," Lauhin said, now coming forward and making Damus back up.

"I will…but be warned. The secret will be out before dawn tomorrow!" Damus laughed, now disappearing into a black puff of terrible smoke. Once he was gone, the four looked at Lea and Zambanza in concern.

"Come…everyone sit. I think that it is time to now get everything out on the table. But be warned…now that Damus is involved, this could get even more serious," Lauhin said, now seeing everyone nod and sit down. Once they did, Katherine began to explain the history that had been hidden for generations. It was truly only the beginning.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed this collaboration with me and Redbat132! There is another part on the way! Stay tuned! **

**To guestsurprise and Redbat132: Wow! I'm hooked! :) Also, just to give you guys a heads up, I will not be online next week due to some pre-planned stuff, but I will be back in October. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise and Redbat132 a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
